project_eclisefandomcom-20200214-history
Brickhead Zombie
(poison, gas, dragging, and hypnotizing ignore brick) (with Plant Food: kills him ignoring brick, and give player sun) |flavor text1 = After consultation with various storybook wolves, it was determined that straw helmets and wood helmets were not up to snuff, and that brick helmets had to be seriously considered. |image2 = File:Pyramid-Head Zombie2.png |caption2 = His pyramid-shaped headgear provides triangular noggin protection. |toughness2 = Machined |speed2 = Basic |dps2 = 2400 |other weakness2 = (poison, gas, dragging, and hypnotizing ignore pyramid) (with Plant Food: kills him ignoring pyramid, and give player sun) |flavor text2 = Pyramid-Head Zombie isn't aware that his pyramid is pyramid-shaped. He's a little slow in that respect. |image3 = File:Cannonhead Zombie2.png |caption3 = Canonhead Zombie's cannon-like headwear provides augmented protection. |toughness3 = Machined |speed3 = Basic |dps3 = 2400 |other weakness3 = (poison, gas, dragging, and hypnotizing ignore cannon) (with Plant Food: kills him ignoring cannon, and give player sun) |flavor text3 = Cannonhead Zombie tried to relive his childhood life once again, but he was too old to fit inside cannon and shoot himself over the sea. Merely wanting to know the feeling, he's been sticking with it for too long, and now he can't really take it off anymore... At least, that's his headcannon when he talks about himself anyway. |image4 = File:Cart-Head Zombie2.png |caption4 = Cart-head Zombie's cart-shaped chapeau provides extra-wheeled head protection. |toughness4 = Machined |speed4 = Basic |dps4 = 2400 |other weakness4 = (poison, gas, dragging, and hypnotizing ignore cart) (with Plant Food: kills him ignoring cart, and give player sun) |flavor text4 = Cart-Head Zombie could probably move a lot faster if he did a handstand and rolled, but he's not thinking that far ahead. |image5 = File:Amberhead Zombie2.png |caption5 = Amberhead Zombie's head-engulfing ball of amber provides hardened protection. |toughness5 = Machined |speed5 = Basic |dps5 = 2400 |other weakness5 = (poison, gas, dragging and hypnotizing ignore amber) (with Plant Food: kills him ignoring amber, and give player sun) |flavor text5 = If you were to extract DNA from the Amberhead Zombie and combine it with the DNA of a frog, you'd be breaking the law at some point. |image6 = File:Holo Head Zombie2.png |caption6 = Holo Head Zombie's head mounted force field provides hyper-protection. |toughness6 = Machined |speed6 = Basic |dps6 = 2400 |other weakness6 = (poison, gas, dragging, and hypnotizing ignore force field) (with Plant Food: kills him ignoring force field, and give player sun) |flavor text6 = The force field gets a unique color from frequency harmonics and a liberal dose of purple paint. |box title = Brickhead Zombie |box title1 = Brickhead Zombie |box title2 = Pyramid-Head Zombie |box title3 = Cannonhead Zombie |box title4 = Cart-Head Zombie |box title6 = Holo Head Zombie |box title5 = Amberhead Zombie }}Brickhead Zombies and their world-themed versions are basic Zombies with armor on their heads, greatly increasing their toughness. However, unlike Knight Zombie, Blockhead Zombie and Jurassic Fossilhead, these are Veteran Zombies, which are upgraded zombies that only appear in harder levels. They have higher health as well, and now absorb a total of 2400 damage per shot instead.